Gullwing TV
by jakelovesyuna
Summary: One day when the Gullwings get bored, Rikku suggests they try making their own TV station. But it proves harder than it looks.
1. The Idea

**NOTE:-this is my first ever Fanfic I have written, so I might be rusty so be nice.**

**Big thanks to LooneyLovey for spending more time Beta-ing this then I did writing it.**

**Um,Please read and review,oh and when you do... put down ideas for what sort of shows you might want to see them do. I have ideas but I like public input.**

**Disclaimer:-I most certainly don't own Final Fantasy X-2, if I did...I am most likely dreaming again**

**

* * *

  
**

It was yet another sunny day in Spira, and the crew of the Celsius were sat around bored out of their minds. The ship was on auto-pilot. They had learned that lesson a long time ago. Everyone was trying to do something to keep themselves occupied, Yuna was trying to fold paper into really exotic patterns, but was really just making a complete and utter mess of it. Rikku was keeping an eye on her brother, who was yet again watching Yuna, and saw her struggling. He rushed towards her, while shouting;

"Don't worry Yuna, I will he.." At that moment a boot had hit him in the head and he fell tothe floor with a deafening thud. Rikku stood there on one foot, smiling at her aim. "Sorry Yunie...had to do it" Yuna dropped the paper she held in her hand and went to brother, as Rikku put her boot back on.

"Are you OK Brother?"

"Yeah..I am. Yuna...I was just coming to help you." He put out his hand for Yuna to hold, but quickly yelped out when he felt a sharp pain in his side where Rikku had kicked him.

"PERVERT! Ignore him Yuna...he is only acting like that to get your attention" Yuna as she was, was slightly hesitant to leave him, but Rikku's smile assured her that he was acting. Paine who herself was now even more bored out of her mind, as the usual 'Brother is a hero' section of the day began, was sitting on one of the chairs at the back of the bridge. She hated days when they were travelling over the ocean. For the simple fact you can't go 'stop the airship' and jump out, unless of course you wanted to go swimming. Which to Paine, sounded like a better option for every minute she was stuck on the ship.

"Hey Doctor P... Come over here...I want you" Rikku called over.

"Rikku...you're losing your respect points talking like that...what have I told you?"Paine moaned

Rikku shivered and curled up into a little ball whining, then got up again. She sat on the floor next to Yuna. She patted the floor next to her, signalling for Paine to sit. Paine sighed and decided to go there now, or else Rikku would scream and drag her there anyway, and she was already annoyed enough with her, without having the added complication of being forced to endure her presence.

"Hey...I was thinking..." Rikku said when Paine had sat down. "You know that girl we met at Luca who interviewed us...I wanted to do what she was doing...so maybe we should" Rikku smiled. Yuna was trying to remember the moment, while Paine just looked at Rikku with the usual emotionless look that graced her features.

"Oh I remember!" Yuna bellowed "Yeah, we should do that. What do you think Paine?"

"I think it is OK...Might need some work. But why waste our time?" said Paine, irritated by the fact they were even considering the possibility of doing something so pointless.

"Well..." Rikku said, putting her hands on her chin to make it look like she was thinking.

"OK..we are bored, and they are times when we are bored again, we can do this..." Rikku smiled

"You do know..."Paine spoke to Rikku,speaking in a unimpressed tone "...to run a TV station it requires work around the clock, you can't just leave the screen blank and show the same stuff on repeat, it gets slightly boring. I should know...this airship plays the same routine each day when we fly over the ocean." Rikku just pouted at Paine for some reason.

It was now Mid-afternoon and most of the gang had agreed to the idea. Paine was still reluctant to the idea, and Rikku was pestering Paine to try and get her to come around to the idea. Paine had it to her wits end with Rikku, but he gave her one last chance

"If you pester me again...it will be 'hurt time' " Rikku pouted, but she knew that it was time to back down, after all Paine's fists has spoken. Rikku decided to bring in reinforcements. She went to ask Yuna.

"Yunie! Paine won't agree to our idea! Come and convince her!" Yuna smiled weakly knowing that it was very unlikely that Paine was going to get involved now, knowing Rikku, it would annoyed her to no end.

"Um Paine? Will you do the idea with us?" Yuna asked, using her sweet voice

"Let me think...NO!" Yuna sighed and walked away.

"Anyway...I am sure Paine will come around" Yuna said as as she stood with the rest of the group. Rikku had retreated to behind the elevated railing, looking at Paine who was on her own.

"Anyway people" Ignoring for the moment that Paine refused to comply. "We need a name, any ideas?" Brother was first to speak.

"How about the 'We all love Yu-" Brother groaned as yet again Rikku's boot had found its mark in the direct centre of his head, this time taking him out for the count.

"DOWN AND OUT!" Rikku shouted and giggled, jumping up in the air slightly. Paine had been watching and a devious smirk met her lips. It was the first sign of emotion she had shown all day, well except for anger. Paine walked over and smiled at the KO'ed Brother

"You know Rikku, because of your great aim, I will help you now" Rikku smiled and shrugged up like a little girl, swaying herself, left and right.

"OK then!" Rikku said cheerfully, pointing her one finger at the group. "Names?" Buddy answered next in a calm tone of voice, as per usual.

"How about; 'Gullwing TV'?" Shinra nodded in approval, followed by Yuna, Paine was also nodding, Rikku however was not looking impressed.

"It is too bland..we need something that conveys the fun and energy of the TV station!" Rikku had started to jump up and down and the others didn't look impressed. Yuna decided that she would take the honour of locking horns with the 'Rikku war machine' first.

"Look Rikku, we have already decided that 'Gullwing TV' sounds good and concise...lets just use that, kay?"Yuna asked her, using her nicest voice.

"NO!" Rikku shrieked, nearly shattering the glass on the bridge. "It needs to be better!" Yuna sighed and took a step back, knowing that the almighty arguer Rikku had beaten her.

But it was now time for the big guns to handle it. Paine stepped forward.

"OK Rikku, we can do this one of two ways; one:- you just be nice and say you will go with our choice of name, or two:- I come and make 'hurt time' and we beat the choice out of you, your preference?" Paine said, getting more aggressive second.

"Fine!" Rikku pouted and then proceeded to throw a small paddy leaving to get her other shoe. As she passed Brother she kicked him in the face, leaving a bruise.

" She hates it when she cant have her own way!" Paine remarked.

"HEY GUYS!" Rikku yet again screeched unnecessarily "We could get Lulu and Wakka involved..." Yuna was already smiling.

"Yeah that would be nice" Yuna replied. Paine kept her head out of the matter, as this was Yuna's call."Okay then, lets go to Besaid Island and go get Lulu and Wakka involved!"

With that the entire crew got into position. With Brother still out for the count,they were able to work much faster in making the ship turn. Rikku was kicking him some more, and was more or less letting out her 'girly anger' out on Brother. Paine was sitting down once more, watching the beating from Rikku. Small sniggers escaping her lips. Yuna decided to sit where Brother Usually sat. She enjoyed the view it gave, if she looked down she could see the glistening ocean, while looking up she could see the cloudless sky. An hour later, and Brother was covered in more Bruises then you could count, Besaid Island came into view and a small smile came on Yuna's face.

"I wonder if they have missed me at all?" Yuna spoke to herself quietly as the approached the island.

* * *

**Okay everyone, what did you think, let me know and I'll update as soon as I can (Most likely a few hours of the first review ^^)**


	2. Reunited

**Okay it had been 1 wek and i have just had roughly 35 visitors with one review. I want more reviews so once you have read it please review and share some ideas maybe. I know last time i said within a few hours of the first review, but i came down with Swine Flu that day so i have only just recovered. So i am sorry about the delay. So without further a'do here is the next chapter of Gullwing TV, inspired by elSarah, but more is yet to come!

* * *

**

Yuna smiled broadly as Besaid Island came into view. To her, this was home. As they got closer to Besaid, Brother finally came around. He was groaning and moaning because he was covered in bruises. Of course the moaning earned him another kick from Rikku. As Yuna heard Brother come back around, she hopped from his seat and let him sit back in it. It took him a while to get there as he was now limping. He was going to attempt to talk to Yuna, but Rikku very quickly kicked him on his way. Yuna decided to speak to Rikku.

"Rikku, why do you have to hurt Brother so much?" Yuna asked with slight concern blessing her features

"Simple, he is just acting so he can get your sympathy... I thought we had gone through this" Rikku replied back, with more a angry tone, opposed to the usual bright and cheery tone.

"Well you can at least let me go and speak. Everytime I even try to talk or see if he is ok, you seem to come in and give him pain"

"Look" Rikku said, trying to not lose her temper "Just be careful. Brother is a pervert who likes you too much. I would not have a problem him speaking to you, if he was not in love with you. I do it so I can protect you"

Yuna just smiled weakly and decided to go and see Paine. Paine herself was just sitting around watching everyone again. Not even putting in the effort to speak to anyone. Yuna came and sat next to Paine. Yuna seemed to know what Paine was thinking.

"You really dont like this idea do you Paine?" Yuna asked, nearly in a cheerful tone, as she thought she had got it right.

"Well, we are spherehunters... not a bunch of pepped TV presenters. Rikku has no idea what we need to do. She forgets you will need a stage and cameras and other stuff. Plus we would need to buy things" Paine mentioned to Yuna, but Yuna seemed to be thinking herself, hardly taking in what Paine said. Suddenly Yuna jumped up with energy and pointed at Rikku

"I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!" Yuna shouted out, just as loud as Rikku. Paine just face-palmed herself knowing that her words were wasted on her. But Paine was about to get a shock.

"Ok, Paine said we need to remember that we are spherehunters, so we take a portable sphere camera and record us going spherehunting and make it into a TV show!" Yuna was jumping up and down at how smart she felt.

"So basically" Paine said, looking as if she had a pin ready to burst Yuna's bubble "you want us to record ourselves while we go spherehunting?"

"Yeah! And this is the best part. When we broadcast it we can show the whole of Spira that we are so better spherehunters than Leblanc and her goons!" Yuna giggled slightly at the thought.

"Wow Yunie... Pretty evil for you!" Rikku said "Thats the sort of thing I would think of, YOU STOLE MY IDEA!" Rikku started to throw a fit again, Which was bought to a quick close by Paine, simply by slapping Rikku in the back of the head. Rikku fell silent and smiled slightly to Yuna "Ok... lets do _your _idea then"

"Thanks Rikku" Yuna smiled at Rikku and then started to ponder slowly "Well...we will need a good camera"

"Well then ask Shinra" Paine said to Yuna,trying to get her out of her pondering stance, or else they would lose her to the ponderers forever.

"Ok..Shi-"

"Done!" Shinra said before Yuna could even get the rest of her sentence out. "I have simply taken a small sphere camera, and adjusted the quality so it should be good enough to run off right away. But even if it is not, I can use filters when you get back" Shinra was looking at the group from the back of his chair, his head just going over the backrest.

"Oh...thanks Shinra" Yuna looked rather shocked. She was still trying to take in the fact that in less than the space of an hour, Shinra had already started to work for the project without even being told to do anything. Yuna started to think why, afterall she never actually went to check on what he was doing, infact... no one did. Shinra was just left at the side to do his own thing, not that Shinra complained. All Yuna and the rest of the gang went to see him for, was when spheres needed to be viewed, or 'decoded' as Shinra sometimes called it. Shinra held the camera to Rikku, who took it like she was a little girl waiting for her Christmas present. Rikku then gave it to Paine, who simply grunted at it and passed it to Yuna. Yuna took the camera and then smiled a Shinra "Thanks Shinra"

"No problem Yuna" Shinra just turned around and carried on with what he was doing. The group suddenly went back to normal as they got really close to Besaid. Rikku was shouting at Brother and Paine was just sitting back and watching. Yuna had decided to go to the cargo hold early. She sat on the floor thinking about what had happened with Shinra before. Most people would of dismissed it and carried on. But to Yuna, it seemed to bug her that he was so to speak, being used. The question kept eating away at Yuna until slowly but surely Rikku came charging in.

"HEY YUNA! I BET YOU CANT WAIT TO GET OFF!" Rikku smiled broadly.

"Yeah I suppose" Yuna said, sounding slightly upset

"Whats wrong?" Rikku pouted and put a arm around Yuna "Look you should be smiling. You get to see Tidus and the gang again" Rikku smiled at her.

"I know but I keep thinking we just use Shinra. Its something I cant shake off" At that moment Paine walked in. She had been listening from the outside and had a stark reply for her.

"Listen, Shinra is happy the way he is. If he wanted it any other way then he would of said" Paine pointed out to Yuna, showing no emotion in her voice. "Look you cant just feel sorry for every little thing in this world. You have to learn to just live with certain things, and this is one of them"

"Ok...if you say so Paine" Yuna mumbled and got up. She then looked at Rikku who simply smiled and gave her a 'Paine's right' look. At that moment the cargo bay door opened and the ramp went down on to the golden sandy beach of Besaid Island.

At that time Tidus was in the village carrying some stuff for Lulu, who could not carry the stuff herself because it was far too heavy. Tidus was staying with Lulu and Wakka for the simple reason he was helping Wakka train the Besaid blitzball team, despite Wakka promising to stop and spend more time with Lulu. Hower the spot of coach was now open and well, Wakka could not refuse. Of course Lulu threatens him, so he will still spend time with her. That is why Wakka dragged Tidus here for a while, so he could spend time with Lulu and let Tidus do most of the training. Tidus however was missing Yuna. It had not even been a year since he returned and he had only been with Yuna for a month. But he had no idea that Yuna was coming back today. For that reason he treated today like any normal day and went and sat in Lulu and Wakka's house until the entire team were up and ready.

Yuna jumped off the cargo bay ramp and let her gunner boots dig and sink into the soft golden sand. Rikku and Paine quickly followed suit and were now standing next to her. Since the past events in Spira. Most of Besaid island was peaceful. A lot of spirits had moved on resulting in little or no fiend activity on the island at all. Yuna looked around the beach, expecting Tidus to come running to her..._With hardly any clothes on, soaking wet, all those muscles...._

"YUNA!" Paine exclaimed and whacked Yuna around the back of the head. "Stop day-dreaming. We need to walk to the village" Yuna nodded and she began to lead the march to the village. The decided to use the cliff path rather than swim through the middle. The weather on Besaid was fantastic at the moment. The heat was just right. It was nice and warm, but not too warm that it became hot and you got sweaty. As well as that there was a nice calm and soothing breeze blowing over the island. As Yuna and the gang reached the downhill part of the walk towards the village, Rikku was starting to complain about a few dark clouds on the horizon. Paine, who was getting irritated at Rikku's moaning was simply implying logic to Rikku, explaining that if Besaid was always like this everything would die. Of course Rikku did not listen and she continued her rant all the way to the village gate.

Tidus had just finished carrying the boxes when he heard a loud voice. The voice itself sounded familiar, but Tidus was slow and it took him a minute to figure out who the voice belonged to. Of course it belonged to Rikku. Tidus smiled and ran to the village gate as he saw Rikku and Yuna etch closer. Yuna stopped looking at Rikku and looked at the gate. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Tidus standing there. She smiled and so did he. Wakka came up behind Tidus

"What are you waiting for, ya?" Wakka said. Rikku said the same thing to Yuna. Then both of them came running at each other meeting in the middle and wrapping each other in their warm embrace. Rikku and Paine slowly followed and Wakka did too. Rikku ran over to Wakka like Yuna did and gave him a big hug

"So how are you then tubby?" She said, slapping his stomach slightly

"I am ok, ya. Just have stuff going on at the moment" Wakka said. His voice did not seem to be so happy. Yuna was the first to pick up on it, looking up from Tidus's chest she looked at Wakka

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked with increasing concern per word.

"Well sorta, ya. Recently you know since we had the problem you know...with the baby dying, Me and Lulu are slowly falling apart and becoming more spaced, you get me ya?"

"What!" Rikku said in shock "But you and Lulu make a great couple!" Rikku went and hugged Wakka again. Yuna was starting to think about the idea they had come up with.

"Wakka, I might just have something that will help pull you back together again!" Yuna said cheerfully, however Paine broke the mood by being herself and saying the negative side of the story.

"Or the idea might push them further apart" Paine looked at Yuna

"I know, but I have faith they will pull together because they love each other" Yuna looked at Tidus, who was clearly trying not to get involved after seeing what had happened during the last few months. "Hey Tidus, why dont we go to the village and catch up in the inn?" Tidus smiled and linked his arm with hers and slowly began to walk through the gates. Meanwhile Rikku was talking to Wakka about tips to get Lulu and him back to themselves. Paine was just standing around. She eventually decided to go and stand in the old summoning circle in the center of the village. Paine was beginning to think that all of this was not such a good idea. But if course, she had always thought that.

* * *

**Dont forget to review!**


	3. We All Need To Move On

**Well here we are, chapter 3. Time to get a little emotional. Oh and if people are wondering why it seems to take forever to pick up, it is becuase this is a long term project DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, I AM SLOWLY LOSING MY CONFINDENCE IN WIRTING DUE TO THE LACK OF REVIEWS, SO DONT FORGET :)**

* * *

It was now afternoon on Besaid Island. The dark cloud Rikku had been moaning about had finally came and engulfed the island. The breeze had gone up to a slight wind, and the temperature had gone down. It was still hot, but the wind made it seem a lot colder. The gang had regrouped and gone to Lulu and Wakka's house, or tent technically. They were all sat around the large sofa that doubled as bed and spread around the outskirts of most tent. Tidus insisted that someone sat between Lulu and Wakka. Last time they sat next to each other, Lulu tried to kill Wakka, and when Tidus tried to intervene and stop her, Lulu attacked him as well. Paine had 'volunteered' for the task, meaning she had been picked from group. Hopefully Paine was scary enough to scare them off. It was to Yuna's shock that Lulu seemed to be the more aggressive one. Yuna had always thought it would be Wakka to lash out, but it was Lulu. Rikku tried to convince Yuna by saying that Wakka was a big softy.

While most of the group were talking about the 'good old' days, those of which Paine just sat there listening. Afterall she had never travelled with the group. So all she could do is listen to the group going through their trip together. This was secretly Rikku's plan. It had been her that had bought the topic up. Her Plan was that Lulu and Wakka could see the old times and make up. Of course the plan went wrong when Tidus accidently mentioned the time Yunie got hurt by a fiend fairly badly.

"Yes...if Wakka was actually fighting Yuna would not of got hurt" Lulu snidely remarked as Rikku was thumping the back of Tidus's head.

"What ya, ME! I was fighting my ass off why you were hugging your Moogle teddy thing!" Wakka had no idea if he had said it right, but he did not care. He was not going to let Lulu push him around. Lulu just got up and was about to hit Wakka when Yuna came between them.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, looking upset as she was starting to well up. "You two, were such a nice couple. NOW LOOK AT YOU!. No one could of stopped what happened to the baby. From what Tidus told me you both tried your best to save it. But it was not meant to be. BUT what you can do, is make up and maybe try again. Just please dont fight" Yuna was nearly letting the tears flow down her face as she finished her piece. Before anyone could see it she ran outside and went to the back of the temple, which showed a nice view of the sea. When she was a kid, this is where she would hide. She had shown Tidus this place the night they left for her pilgrimage. Before Yuna could even let the tears flow, Tidus was already sitting by her side. She huddled to him and buried her head into his chest. "Why did they fight? Why did they have to fight?" Yuna nearly wailed at Tidus.

"They are going through a rough time at the moment. Things will pick up and they will be themselves again. Its just the shock." Tidus rubbed the back of Yuna's hair, trying to make her fell better for herself.

Meanwhile back at Lulu and Wakka's house...

"Its a great plan!" Rikku jumped up and started to bounce up and down with glee. Paine grabbed her and threw her down into the seat.

"You think it is a good idea?" Paine questioned Rikku. She knew herself it was a bad idea, and was not about to let Rikku's hyper attitude get the better of all of them.

"Well of course I do. I mean look, Wakka and Lulu need something to prove to them they can still work together. The TV project would be perfect for that!" Rikku was about to get up again but Paine glared her, which rendered Rikku glued to her seat.

"Well it is up to them. I think the idea will break them further apart" Paine stated her case, coldly and unemotionally, just like she always did.

"Well ya know..." Wakka said breaking Rikku and Paine up, as it looked like Rikku was about to fight back. "We could try it Ya, so long as Lulu agrees not to attack me for no reason, maybe it might help" Rikku was smiling, but Paine looked like she was either going to shake the hell out of Wakka or facepalm herself. She went for the facepalming option. It was then Lulu spoke.

"Yeah,i cold use a break from this place...It brings back those dark memories." Lulu at that point nearly cried. It was unlike Lulu to actually cry or for that matter even get close to crying. Her and Paine were very alike. When Wakka saw Lulu nealr crying her buried her face into his own chest, just like Yuna and Tidus did behind the temple. Of course, they did not know that. "Look ya, it was none of ours fault, I suppose Yuna was right, we need to re-bond and move on ya" Wakka brushed her hair away from her eye as she came out of his chest to look at him, her eyes red slighlty.

"Aww...Are you ok Lulu!?" Rikku went hyper again only to get met by Paine grabbing her hair and dragging her out of the house.

"They are having a close moment, leave them be!" Paine nearly spat at Rikku as Paine threw Rikku to the ground. Rikku got up and pouted at Paine "Sowwryyy" Paine just looked away. It was at that moment Yuna and Tidus returned from the back of temple. They saw Rikku and Paine outside and thought something was wrong. Tidus ran to Rikku and kicked her in the side, just like she did to Tidus

"YOU left them on their own, are you crazy" Yuna had just caught up with Tidus and held him back from Rikku, who of which was rolling in pain.

"No I did not...They were being nice!" At that point Lulu and Wakka emerged from the tent. Lulu could not help but snigger at what she saw with Tidus and Rikku..."Down boy" She spoke at Tidus "She was trying to help us" Rikku gave off a smile and Tidus gave off a glare.

"Lets go to the ship then" Yuna smiled. She linked arms with Tidus and began to walk away, but got pulled back when he was not walking with her "Whats wrong?" She asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I dont know if I can come" He said, looking at Wakka as he did. "Someone has to stay behind and train the team" Tidus nearly bowed his head. He hated the thought of having to leave Yuna on her own again. But it needed to be done.

"Maybe the team can come with us!" Rikku pointed out in her usual hyper tone. Paine gave the simple stark reply.

"No!" Rikku nodded her head as Wakka began to speak

"You will stay here, and train a Blitzball team while the love of your life goes travelling and having fun! I cant stand that. You are coming, the crew can train themselves. The one thing I learned from all this.." He hugged Lulu tight to his side... "Blitzball is great but you cant let it take over your life." Lulu smiled at the comment as well as Yuna, who looked at Tidus desperately. She really wanted him to come.

"Ok then...i suppose the boys know what they are doing" Tidus smiled at Yuna and linked arms with her once more. They all began walking towards the Airship again ,and clearly infront of them on the horizion the orange purple sunset could just been seen. The morning had been eventful, but so had the afternoon, and after it all the group were going to have a peaceful evening. Them walking away from the village seemed so picturesque, until Wakka broke the mood "So remind me, what are we doing again?" Rikku just replied as the reached the top of the hill leading away with from the village with a simple shove.


	4. The New Idea And Two Lovers

**Okay so i think it has been over a month since my last update, sorry for the wait, but i am starting to pick up the pace once more. This is my first good ttempt at a romance chapter so bare with me**

**

* * *

  
**

It was now night-time in Spira. The stars in the sky were glowing as bright as lights as the Celsius was flying over the ocean at a slow pace. During the night the ship went a lot slower. It was not to avoid traffic, it was simply so it would be easier to sleep. Trying to sleep when moving at speed was rather hard. But for some reason tonight, no one could sleep. Well, everyone but Brother, who had fell asleep at the pilot controls. Everyone else, except for Shinra, was up on the Deck, sitting down letting the gentle breeze blow through their hair,looking up at the stars. Or in Rikkus case, looking down into the ocean and looking at the stars reflect off the water. Rikku called Yuna over to show her. Yuna came across and looked down and was amazed.

"It looks like there is a city in the water" Rikku commented as Yuna was still trying to take in the view.

"It must be a beautiful city then, if it was there" Yuna replied as she tried to focus on some of the lights coming from the ocean. It looked odd. Something was not right. "Rikku, look at the stars, and then look at the ocean I think they are more lights in the ocean than the stars in the sky" Rikku looked at Yuna weirdly and then looked at the ocean and then the sky.

"I think you may be right" Rikku said. She got up and went to the rest of the group who were chatting away. Paine was trying to convince Tidus that she was stronger than him, while Lulu and Wakka were just laughing their heads off. Rikku got to them and told them what her and Yuna had discovered. They went to the side of the Deck and looked themselves, everyone could see more lights in the ocean than the stars in the sky. But as Lulu pointed out a few seconds later, there could be loads of reasons. They all decided to go to the bridge and ask Shinra. He would know why.

The gang had now reached the Bridge and Shinra was already scanning the area. "There is something there" He said as he looked at the results Rikku suddenly had a bright idea "Maybe it is one of those ruins that us Al Bhed used to use to power our ships. You know Tidus, like the one me and you swam to when we first met" Rikku looked at Tidus, who was nodding

"So it might be..." He said looking at Rikku now "... But the question is, does it hold any value at all?" Shinra was the first to reply

"Nope, not really, just a few power sources left dotted all over the place. Not much of importance." Rikku quickly snapped an idea and jumped up

"What if there is a sphere there?" She jumped up once more, only to get pulled down by Paine.

"If there was one there..." Paine started "... We would of detected it"

"True" Shinra commented Rikku pouted for a moment and then jumped up with glee once more

"It is beautiful though, maybe we could use the Sphere-cam to take a shot of it" Rikku suggested. Paine just looked at her and dismissed the thought.

"I suppose we could" Paine said "Wait, where Yuna and Tidus?"

Unknown to the group, once Rikku started to speculate Yuna and Tidus had snuck back to the upper levels and onto the Deck, where they were looking up at the stars, and holding each others eyes. "You know, back on Besaid..." Tidus mentioned "I would look up at the stars and they were bright and the basked me in thier warmth, but no one can shine and warm me up as much as you Yuna" Tidus smiled and then started to deeply kiss Yuna. The moment was fine, romantic, something off a movie, until the echoing screech from Rikku was heard.

"LOOK ITS THE LOVEBIRDS!" Yuna was the first to get up, Paine was getting ready to slap the back of Rikku's head however Yuna was already getting the idea and slapped Rikku in the face. Not too hard, but lightly, as a warning.

"We were being who we were in peace, until you showed up" Paine sniggered and then looked Wakka who was playing with the camera and was recording the ocean and the stars, ans was giving a commentary about what was going on with the ocean lights. As soon as he had finished Rikku and Lulu giggled

"Wow Wakka I dont know you could be so detailed" Rikku smiled and looked at Lulu

"Thats why he is my man" Lulu smirked and linked arms with him. It seemed they had taken Yuna's advice and had moved on. They were both comfortable around each other again. "You see, I have a dependable man, unlike you Rikku, who seems to lack a man all together" Rikku look gob-smacked and Wakka started to chuckle

"That face is priceless and guess what, I got it on camera too!" Wakka laughed and so did Paine, but Rikku was steaming, she was on the warpath. She started to march towards Wakka and Wakka began to run, it became a goose chase around the deck, everyone else just laughing. Rikku slowly ran out of energy and sat down to rest, while Wakka ran back to Lulu and ran inside.

"You know I have been thinking..." Yuna said, as a silence loomed over the deck, at the lack of Lulu and Wakka's presence "You know how we were going to make a diary if you like of a sphere hunter, I have changed my mind. Looking at this beautiful sight has reminded me of all the good things in Spira. I think we should tour Spira and make a record of all the good sights" Yuna smiled and Tidus did too... it was him who spoke next

"I suppose we could, I could see what has changed in Spira since I left" Rikku looked neutral about it, she liked the idea of making Le Blanc look like a fool, but then again getting to go to dream like, beautiful places was just brilliant...

"Ok then, lets do it!" Rikku jumped once more, this time not stopped by anyone "So where do first Yunie?"

"How about...i dont know actually...Luca?" Yuna questioned

"Sure!" Rikku said and she ran back into the ship, Paine followed her and it was only Yuna and Tidus left on the deck. Yuna smiled at Tidus...

"Tidus, Spira has changed. The world has changed and its people, but you can see all of that tomorrow... But for now, let me show you my room" Yuna smirked and pulled Tidus back inside the airship as it slowly turned towards Luca.

* * *

**If anyone has any places they want the gang to visit in Spira just say**


	5. No Harm in More Ideas

**Wow it feels like years since i updated this. I lost all the chapters i wrote for this when i got hit by a virus. So anyway. I have now managed to bring it back. I am so sorry for the long wait. It will never be that long again i promise**

**

* * *

**As the Celsius was approaching Luca, the sun began to rise. It was now the early hours of the morning. None of the crew of the Celsius had bothered to sleep that night. The idea of filming, and going places was far too exciting to cause anyone to sleep, Even Shinra had decided to stay up and wait for the time to come. During the course of the night, the crew had slowly spilt up into groups and were dotted around the ship. Yuna was on her own on the deck. Looking at the ever growing Luca on the horizon. The sun coming out from behind it. It turned Luca into a black silhouette. Lulu and Wakka were in the cabin lying on one of the beds talking to each other. They had finally grew close again. It took them a while to get used to not blaming each other for the babies death. Paine and Tidus on the other hand,had dispersed to the engine room using the long narrow section as a temporary duelling arena. Paine was enjoying this company. Most of the time she had to deal with Rikku's annoying high pitched voice and energy. She very rarely was able to get competitive with someone and actually train. Tidus was just as happy fighting too. It was something he had missed slightly since he had returned. Life had been too quiet for him. He could never shake off the dream feeling of Spira. He was so used to being in combat, and to make matters worse he was still learning about the place. It seemed that even missing a day here meant you were out of the loop. Everything seemed to move so fast it was impossible to keep up.

As the sun nearly became fully visible, the crew of the Celsius had met on the bridge again. They had been talking about battles and spheres as well as the odd idea for the TV station. Everyone was sitting in a circle and joining in the conversation, even Shinra had decided to join in. The conversation had drifted into how this Airship had been found. Tidus was very interested in how something like this had been made.

"It was not made by us" Shinra started. Buddy carried on afterwards

"We simply found it. We were exploring the north Antarctic regions and we found it while exploring. It is a dangerous place indeed. Me and brother thought we were done for when the snowstorm hit" Shinra sat there listening and then took over from Brother

" There is a lot of Machina up in the northern regions. The only problem we have is the fact that the weather is so terrible that getting up their to dig is very difficult" Tidus listened closely and began to speak

"So do we know how much Machina is left then?" Tidus asked, mainly looking at Shinra to answer his question.

"We do not actually know how much Machina is left. There are 2 areas that have a lot of Machina left. The northern Antarctic regions and the Bikanel Desert. The region for a lot of Machina in the deserts is because the Al Bhed horde a lot of the Machina there and there is a lot buried there from the past 1000 years. The destruction of Home has caused a lot of Machina to get reburied again. So the Al Bhed are there re-digging it all up. As for the Northen Antarctic regions, its so inhospitable that its not even included on a map of Spira" Tidus looked confused and Shinra got up and walked to the Sphere computer in the near center of the bridge and started to press a few buttons and the sphere began to show a map of Spira. Most of the Northern and Southern Polar regions are so hostile in their climates we have not had the resources to explore them and chart them..." Yuna interrupted Shinra to carry the conversation on.

"If you go to the south of Besaid Island then you can see the horizon of the Southern region. Same goes for the North if you go to the Northern edge of the Zanarkand ruins" Tidus looked interested and bowed his slightly while he was thinking. He then lifted his head again and began to ask Shinra a question

"So why don't we go have a look? Someone has to go explore and chart these places" Tidus seemed to be quite pleased with the idea.

"Well I would go..." Shinra seemed to sound disappointed "However it would seem that the group is busy. I can not go on my own, and even if I had the crew and the airship, it would be extremely difficult to survive even more than a couple of hours. Even in that time it would be hard to chart or dig up anything"

"Well maybe the rest of the crew want to go help?" Tidus looked around to the others. Most were nodding in disagreement. Brother was the first to actually state he was not going

"Look I have been up there once and I am not going there again. I froze my blitzballs off last time" Buddy followed next

"It would be great...but we don't have the supplies to even try" Rikku and Wakka used the same excuse, as Brother and Lulu and Yuna did not respond at all. They did not want to admit they did not want to go.

"I would not mind going" announced Paine. "The harsh climates of the North and South would prove a good challenge for my training" Paine smiled and looked at what appeared to be a dismayed Shinra.

"You know maybe we should go. I mean if no one goes up there then who knows what we will find. We could use the footage for the TV show and we would be famous pioneers" Tidus seemed to enjoy that idea as he spoke it out. He felt that it was his duty to explore and it would mean there would be one part of Spira he knew more about than nearly anyone else.

"I prefer the Luca idea. It means that we can take things slow" Rikku added to the conversation. Paine glared at her and she shied up quite quickly and became very quiet. Yuna had been thinking the whole time. It was one of the reasons she also stayed quiet when everyone was putting in their opinions.

"I guess..." Yuna began, slowly coming out of her thinking state. "We could go to Luca..." At those words Shinra had seemed to give up all hope of doing some exploring "However... I also guess it would be a good idea to explore the unknown. Who knows what we would find. I say lets go to Luca and do a small bit of filming for something and then I say we go get the supplies we need and then go and explore" It seemed everyone agreed to the idea. Rikku and Shinra both sounded happy. Yuna had been able to make both sides happy. Plus she was sort of supporting Shinra. The thoughts of Shinra from the cargo hold had not left her at all. She still did feel sorry for him.

At that moment everyone seemed to be in a unison agreement the onboard computer alerted Buddy they were close to Luca. He got up and walked to the navigation cockpit and got inside, closely followed by Brother at the driving cockpit. Rikku had insisted they let the auto-pilot take them in. They planned to land at one of the docks at the Luca stadium that were mainly used for boats, not airships. However Yuna had requested that Luca change done of the docks so they could land with a bit more ease. It made Buddy's job that little bit easier.

Yuna smiled as she felt the ship begin to pull in. It was now the adventures would begin. It was different now. There was no world to save, or people to find. It was just her and her friends, all out together and having fun. Yuna had been waiting nearly 3 years for this, and finally, she was going to get her wish.


	6. Our Very First Show

**This is my first ever try at writing a TV show based thing. So i have to admit i was quite nervous. I spent all day sitting there kicking my legs trying to write this. However Enjoy :) Don't forget to R&R :)**

**

* * *

**The airship had been docked for about 30 minutes now and no one had got off the ship yet. They were all on the deck talking about the plan.

"So..." Rikku started "Maybe the documentary of Spira is not such a good idea. I mean we are in Luca. Maybe we could put on a show. You know...like do some acting" Rikku suggested.

"But you want us to act. I mean you know, act killing people. Why cant we just kill them. I don't want to do something that involves pretending" Paine moaned

"Well that was random..." Shinra spoke out. Recently he had started to hang around with the group and move away from his computer. "However I have something. Its called a PDP"

"What's a PDP?" Yuna asked intrigued

"A PDP stands for a Phoenix Down Pulse. Its a pulse that I can emit from the airship. It has a range of a couple of Miles. So it will cover the whole of Luca. It will revive anyone who is down. However in this case; Paine's want of death, I can fix that too. If I refine the PDP down to a smaller scale. I can make it so it can bring the dead back. As long as they have not been sent. Well technically speaking"

Paine had a smirk pasted on her face. "Can I fight Rikku then. I want to exact my revenge for all the annoying things she has done" Rikku looked quite upset and scared. Paine's grin got bigger and she was close to laughing hysterically. "So...anyone got any ideas..."

"I think I have." Yuna spoke out. A smile growing on her face.

_Kimia (Yuna) was wearing her all black gunner outfit. She was walking around a deserted Luca Blitzball stadium. All the people had fled. Only the small shrieks of a girl could be heard coming from inside the stadium. Kimia looked nervous. She knew what was on the line. Her friend had been taken and dragged away by a demon girl. Kimia held her gun out at arms length. Ready to fire at anyone who got in her way. She took slow but powerful footsteps towards one of the many entrances to the stadium. She leaned against the stone pillar and peered around the side. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw the demon girl (Paine) beating up her best friend (Rikku) on the stage. Her friend was defenceless against the demon. Her blood stained blades had been slid across the floor and out of her reach. She was bleeding in multiple places and was slowly coughing up blood. The demon girls red eyes pierced through the female. This girl was ruthless. Kimia could not stand it any more. She turned the corner and aimed her gun at the female demon and shot a bullet at her. The demon sensed the bullet coming as soon as the trigger had been pulled. She easily dodged the bullet and very swiftly made the girl pay for interrupting her fun. She picked up her sword from the floor and walked over to her friend and raised the sword and stabbed it cleanly through her chest. Her friend gave one last violent cough of blood and then died. Kimia gave out a feral scream and ran down the stadium stairs crying. Firing every bullet she had at the demon. She was in such a rage she was not thinking right. All she cared about was killing this demon quickly. The demon did not see the bullets as much of a challenge. With inhumane agility she dodged them all and used her sword to knock the last one to the floor before it could hit. Kimia reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the stage. The demon was standing at the edge with her blood tarnished sword. Her red eyes focusing on Kimia. She jumped down quickly raising her sword as she did. Kimia ran out of the way and the Demons jumping slash missed. Kimia turned around and reloaded her gun with speed and ease. The demon did not look scared about the fact that the girl had reloaded her gun. Kimia let out another feral scream and dispensed the whole clip towards her friends murderer again. Once more the demon easily dodged them all by swinging her sword at a unnatural speed and reflecting all of the bullets off her sword. She carried on advancing towards the female. Kimia gave a scream of shock when she discovered she had no more clips left. Kimia was running out of options. Without thinking she turned and ran away. Heading for the nearest exit. She wanted to avenge her friends death but she was helpless for now. However the demon had better plans for the female. Using her supernatural speed she passed the female and as she did she swung her sword at her hip. Kimia screamed in pain and watched as the blood almost explode out of her hip. She reached a halt as she was now crouching and covering her wound. The demon flicked the new drawn blood off her sword and walked towards the female. She held her sword at the throat of Kimia. She was now whimpering. Letting out small begs of mercy. However it was no good. The demon just turned, and as she did sliced the girls neck. Kimia screamed as the blood gushed out and she fell to the floor dead and covered in her own blood. The demon then proceeded to walk up the steps and leave the stadium. Covered in her victims blood._

As Paine exited the stadium she was met with the applause of Lulu and Wakka. Both of them had rather large Sphere-Cams on them. Tidus came from the behind and patted Paine on the back. He was also holding a large Shpere-Cam. She turned around and saw a dead Yuna and Rikku on the floor and stage. She nodded to Lulu and Lulu spoke down a communicator

"Ok guys we did it. Activate the PDP" Paine was interested to see what the device looked like. At the back of the airship was now a small antenna. Suddenly the antenna was consumed by some sort of green glowing energy. Id very quickly dispersed out everywhere in a perfect circle with the antenna being the origin. The massive green wall of energy was approaching them. It passed through walls and material as if they did not exist. It went through Paine and the gang and they felt a slight tingling feeling. However Paine watched as it passed Yuna and Rikku. As it did they both seemed to get engulfed by small green diamonds of energy. As soon as the diamonds had gone Yuna and Rikku were lying on the floor awake and all of their wounds healed. Paine gave a small smile of relief. She would die if the device did not work and she did actually kill her friends. Yuna and Rikku got up groaning. Yuna helped Rikku off the stage and they both proceeded up the steps to where their team-mates were waiting for them. As they reached the top they also received a round of applause from everyone else.

"That was great, ya." Wakka said. Tidus was very quickly hugging Yuna and holding her close. He was highly against the idea before. If anything had gone wrong...He would of lost his Yuna forever. Lulu watched Tidus and sniggered

"You did not actually think you would lose her" Tidus gave Lulu a deathly look and Lulu and Wakka proceeded to walk back to the airship. Paine and Rikku quickly followed, leaving both Tidus and Yuna alone.

"I was so scared" Tidus nearly whimpered.

"Its ok. I told you to trust Shinra. He maybe quiet. But he knows exactly what he is doing" Yuna let go of the hug. "Now come on. We have to upload the footage off the cameras and have Shinra edit it for us" Yuna took Tidus's hand and led him off towards the airship. This past hour was one of the most scariest in his life. He was so close to losing the only thing he had in Spira.


	7. Leaving Luca

**Okay, so i am on a role this weekend. I am quite happy with my progress :) This is the last of the Luca chapters (for now) And now the action should start to begin. I want to thank everyone if you got this far and have not quit yet. I want to thank Ice Wind1 for always reviewing and helping me to keep on going. It would be nice to see some other people tell me what they think. But anyway enough of my random babbles, lets get back to the story :) (there should be no mistakes in this one :) )  
**

**

* * *

**Back on-board the airship the cameras had been taken by Shinra and they were getting ready to splice the footage together. Shinra was hard at work and the rest of the team were just waiting. Tidus and Yuna had made their way to the inn where they were sharing a bed talking. Just like Lulu and Wakka had earlier in the morning. Lulu and Wakka themselves were sitting at the bar part of the inn enjoying a nice cold drink. Rikku and Paine had gone out to buy the supplies that was needed for the next trip. Yuna and Tidus were enjoying their time together. However it was interrupted by the sound of the alarms blaring and Brothers loud annoying voice bellowing from the speakers. Yuna got up cursing to herself quietly. That was followed by Tidus. Brother had wrecked their good mood. They bot linked hands with each other and walked down the stairs to see a equally annoyed Lulu and Wakka. All of them were listening to Brothers drowning voice. They all grouped up and began to make their way to the bridge.

_Meanwhile..._

"Paine these are too heavy!" Rikku moaned as she was holding several boxes. All of them were unequal size and were not balanced correctly so Rikku was finding it hard to keep them all steady.

"Stop moaning. Just act like a Gullwing and get through it" Paine groaned at Rikku

"But Paine, you are the only Gullwing like you. I know Yunie would complain if she had to do this"

"True, but she would not moan like you. She would accept her task and do it" Rikku glanced and looked at Paine

"Wait, why aren't you carrying anything?"

"Simply because it is my job to hold the list and inspect the goods before we buy them. So I cant inspect goods while holding other goods can I?"

"True, I would understand that while we were shopping. But we have got everything and are walking back towards the airship"

"Well.. I am carrying the list" Paine lifted the list up holding the small piece of paper with two hands

"A piece of paper is not that heavy" Rikku growled and looked at Paine

"Just calm down we are nearly there!" Rikku sighed to herself at Paine's words and saw the airship come In sight. Rikku proceeded to the airship entrance and got in quietly not saying a word. Her arms were aching and she was in no mood to be messed with. She walked to the bridge followed shortly by Paine and threw the boxes in the corner quickly. She also noticed that the others looked in a really angry mood too.

"Yunie. What's up?" Rikku asked. Slightly cheered up to see her best friend again.

"Its Brother. We were all having a peaceful time and then he ruined it by bellowing down the speakers for us to all get to the bridge to see the completed video" Rikku seemed to gone berserk. She charged at brother like some sort of berserker fiend and punched him in the face hard sending him to the ground.

"This is for making Yunie angry" She kicked Brother in the gut hard "And this is for making me go out to pick up supplies and telling me to carry them for Paine" She then kicked him just as hard in the face and stormed away back to Yuna. By the time she reached Yuna she was her happy self again. "Sorry bout that...So you said the video was done. Lets go and have a look" She grabbed Yuna by the arm and dragged her over to Shinra's console. Everyone else had gathered around and they all watched as the video started to play.

After about 20 minutes everyone had just finished watching. Everyone was in shock at how well Shinra had edited it and also how good Yuna, Rikku's and Paine's acting was.

"That was great. But I guess now wee need to buckle up for the trip ahead. Its gonna take awhile to reach the northern polar region" Yuna looked at everyone and they nodded back. Buddy then spoke from the navigation cockpit

"It will take roughly two and a half days to get close. Then we have to ease her in for a whole half day. That means you cold be in here for 3 days. For the first 2 days you can use the deck. However when we get close no one can use the deck" Yuna sighed at the thought of not being able to go stay in her favorite place.

"Ok then guys. You heard Buddy. 3 days. Paine we sure we got everything we need?"

"Yep. We got everything that Shinra and Buddy put on the list. The inn has enough food to last use for over a month. So we are fine food wise" Paine smiled slightly at her good work

"Ok then, lets go" Brother got up quickly at the sounds of Yuna's words. "I will drive!" He started to run towards the cockpit only to be surprisingly stopped by Buddy.

"I am not letting you drive. This is far too risky. Me and Shinra have set this auto-course so we can get there fast and with no trouble. You just sit down and stay out of trouble" Brother looked dismayed and sat down on the metal floor.

"Right..." Yuna carried on "What shall we do for the next 3 days?

"I don't know. However I want a rematch with Tidus" Paine mentioned Tidus stuck his tongue out at Paine as she spoke

"We could have a story telling night or something" Rikku suggested. Both Yuna and Lulu smiled at the idea

"Yeah I like that" Yuna mentioned "Lets do that" After she spoke the airship began to move and Yuna turned to see a smiling Buddy. Once again They were off for another crazy adventure. This time however, there was no need for stress. It was all in the fun.


	8. Getting Ready For Storytime

**So here we go again. Sorry bout it being slightly slow, but i hope you enjoy it. Its nothing fancy, just a nice build up for the next chapter**

* * *

It had only been an hour since the ship had taken off and already the signs of boredom had kicked in. Yuna and Rikku had stopped drawing on paper and were now just laying on the bridge floor staring at the ceiling. Tidus and Wakka had gone onto the deck for a little bit of stamina training why Lulu and Paine had been in the inn talking. However they had all got bored of what they had been doing. The group had all now found their way back to the bridge except Lulu who decided to have a drink at the inn before catching up with the rest. The group were gathered at the Bridge balcony and while some were standing on it, some were at the bottom leaning against the railing.

"We have been moving for so long!" Rikku moaned out loud

"We have been moving for just over a hour Rikku. We have ages to go yet" Paine explained to Rikku. The sad truth made Rikku sigh quite loudly. Yuna was too bored to pay attention to any of them. She was simply looking at the front of the bridge staring absently out of the window. All she could see was the endless ocean. Nothing was on the horizon except for more and more water.

"There must be something we can do" Rikku moaned out. The moaning snapped Yuna out of her trance

"We could play hurt Rikku? Paine suggested. Rikku looked scared and looked to Yuna to back her up. Yuna was in a playful mood so she decided to mess with Rikku

"Why Paine that's a fantastic idea" Yuna giggled and cracked her knuckles why walking towards a even more scared Rikku. Rikku started to fall back, but Yuna was faster. When Yuna got into breather distance of Rikku, she was up against the wall and getting ready to cry. Yuna then wrapped her arms around Rikku and hugged her

"You really thought I would hurt you?"

"Of...course...not. I...was just playing along" Rikku said quietly. Piane was laughing her head off. She was having to hold onto the railing to avoid rolling onto the floor with laughter. Yuna and Wakka sniggered a little. Yuna let go of the hug and then took a few steps back and waited for Paine to stop laughing. That took a while. Once Paine had stopped Yuna had come up with a idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we make a few shows while we are stuck on here?" Wakka and Tidus nodded.

"So what shall we do then?" Paine asked

"Well how about we all write a story then come back and we can chose whose we make" Rikku suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, everyone has until the rest of the day then. We will all meet on the deck at sundown" Yuna announced. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Rikku had taken some paper and was sitting at the front of the deck. She was lying on her belly with her feet swinging up in the air. She was staring at the blank pieces of paper infront of her. This was her idea, and yet she could not get any ideas down. She began to ponder. If her story was to be selected it would need to be good, but also practical to make. Thanks to the PDP it was possible to kill somebody. With the idea of killing someone hitting her head, Rikku had a idea and began to write things down. She had finally cracked it.

Yuna already had a idea from the start. The problem for her was getting it down into words and onto the paper. She was sitting in the bridge. She was sitting on the edge of one of the small platforms that led to Brothers cockpit. The paper was leaning on the hardback cover of one of her old childhood books. Yuna wrote a few words down and then scribbled them out, eventually the paper word be ruined and she would scrunch it up into a ball and throw it away. After getting through multiple pieces of paper it had finally happened. The words had finally come together and a story had been started. She carried on writing as she knew she was going to win.

Paine had simply not take any paper,infact she had not done any writing. She thought stories were best made on the top of your head and the spur of the moment. She was sitting in the engine room listening to the methodical noise of the engines. She found it soothing over time. The room was hot like a sauna since the vents had not been opened yet. It was the perfect environment to relax in. Paine was tense from all of the stress she got from dealing with Rikku. Rikku wore you down, and even Paine needed to de-stress and unwind.

The sun had finally began to set and a warm inviting orange glow lit up the deck of the Celsius. It was warm and not too sticky either. Everyone had assembled at the deck sitting in a circle holding pieces of papers. Paine was the only one that had not bought any paper.

"So then, did everyone have fun writing their story?" Yuna asked. Everyone nodded in agreement with the notable exception of Shinra. He had gotten pretty worked up over his story.

"SO...who starts first?" Rikku asked

"Well we cant sit here and listen to all of them can we. It would take forever, so how about we all give a brief overview of our stories and we shortlist them" Paine suggested.

"Ok then..." Yuna said " Mine is about a princess on a royal airship when it gets attacked by a massive fiend" Yuna smiled softly

"Mine is about a ship attacked by pirates!" Rikku said cheerfully.

"Mine is about anything I can think of, and to be honest I have had too much of a good day to think of anything now" Paine received some odd looks. At least she had enjoyed herself.

"MINE, is about a heroic knight saving..." Brother started

"...Brother shut it" Rikku interrupted. "We all know yours is about saving Yuna, so your story is instantly forfeit.

"BUT, you cant just..." Brother started

"The girl spoke so listen" Tidus said sternly, Brother quietened his protest to a mumble.

"Mine is about a sadistic black mage who takes over a airship and slowly tortures and kills the crew" Everyone was looking at Lulu as if she had spoken some sort of blasphemous sentence. Paine was the only one who enjoyed the idea.

"Mine is about a blitzball team stuck on a ship and finding funny ways yo keep themselves company, ya" Wakka said. His response seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"Mine is about a group of scientists analyzing on a scientific dig of the ocean" Shinras idea seemed to of confused everyone even though it was a basic sentence.

"Mine is basically similar to Wakka's but way more funnier" Tidus stuck his tongue out to Wakka, who just did the same back

"Mine is about us trying to get along with this" Buddy laughed. It was such a basic idea, but it was so good.

It took the group a good while, but they eventually short-listed it down to three stories. Yuna's,Rikku's and surprisingly Lulu's stories had been picked

"SO then" Rikku said excitedly "Who goes first?"

"I will" Yuna stood up and took a deep breath. Her story was about to begin

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R, thanks**


End file.
